A black backpack costs $$7$, and a popular pink scarf costs $9$ times as much. How much does the pink scarf cost?
Answer: The cost of the pink scarf is a multiple of the cost of the black backpack, so find the product. The product is $9 \times $7$ $9 \times $7 = $63$ The pink scarf costs $$63$.